


Weather the Storm

by penguin97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin97/pseuds/penguin97
Summary: My attempt at fluff though I'm not too sure about this? Like I don't know but I can't think of how I want the next chapter of Hurts a Little Less (you know what, I'm referring to that as HaLL now, just fyi) to go and I just got this idea and went for it. I am like stuck in O'Harli writing mode and can't think of anything for other pairings and I don't know how I feel about this.Question for any fellow authors out there: Do you guys go back and read over fics you've written for inspiration? Like, I've read chapters of my fic dozens of times and I feel like that's weird? I don't know, maybe it's just me.Wooo two days of having to go to classes for finals (which I think I'll do decently on tbh) and then I'm off for winter break and I might write a ton, depending on how I feel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at fluff though I'm not too sure about this? Like I don't know but I can't think of how I want the next chapter of Hurts a Little Less (you know what, I'm referring to that as HaLL now, just fyi) to go and I just got this idea and went for it. I am like stuck in O'Harli writing mode and can't think of anything for other pairings and I don't know how I feel about this.
> 
> Question for any fellow authors out there: Do you guys go back and read over fics you've written for inspiration? Like, I've read chapters of my fic dozens of times and I feel like that's weird? I don't know, maybe it's just me.
> 
> Wooo two days of having to go to classes for finals (which I think I'll do decently on tbh) and then I'm off for winter break and I might write a ton, depending on how I feel.

Neither Hope nor Carli were expecting Kelley to be ready to say ‘I love you’ as fast as she was. They’d been working on the new relationship between the three of them for only a few months when it happened.

They stay out of the public eye, opting to spend most of their time together at Hope’s house in Seattle, spending the first month or so getting to know each other on a more personal level, but not in the sexual context (the sex part comes later - and it’s awkward as fuck the first couple of times, but what else could they expect when three people were involved?).

Most of the time, they stay in watching movies or tv shows, but sometimes they go out. Kelley somehow convinced them to go an aquarium once, and neither of the older women will ever admit it was more fun than they say it was (or that secretly they were excited to do something that seemed so childish, Carli in particular). And yeah, they have to dress somewhat inconspicuously because they don’t want to be spotted in public together just yet, but they’ve really enjoyed working on the new dynamic to their relationship.

But it taking only a few months for Kelley to tell them she loved them shocked the hell out of Hope and Carli (especially because it took _forever_ \- like a year and a half - for the older two to even get to that point when they first started dating shortly after the fuckery that was 2007).  And the way that Kelley said it to them? The whole situation was something the two would have never thought of.

* * *

Hope walked into the house after returning from the store, braving a pretty harsh rainstorm that had hit the city, to find it quiet and no sign of either of her girlfriends anywhere. She wasn’t too worried about where Carli was. The midfielder was at a training session with James who was in Seattle for the week. Kelley, on the other hand, was nowhere in sight, and with the house so quiet, that could only mean trouble.

Hope couldn’t have been more wrong if she tried.

She put the groceries away, then went in search of the younger woman. Seeing the living room empty, she walked upstairs to the workout room, finding that empty as well. She eventually made her way into the bedroom, opening the door to find a pile of blankets with a lump underneath them.

“Kel?” the keeper asked concernedly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “You okay?”

Movement came from under the blankets, and the younger woman appeared. “Yeah,” she said quietly, and a little hesitantly.

Hope wasn’t convinced. “What’s up?” she asked.

Suddenly, lightning flashed through the windows followed immediately by a loud crash of thunder that rattled the windows, causing the defender to flinch and curl further underneath the blankets.

“Nothing,” Kelley replied weakly.

Hope quirked an eyebrow questioningly. “Are you afraid of storms?” she asked gently.

The younger woman sighed. “Yeah,” she admitted in a whisper. “Don’t laugh,” she pleaded. “I just really hate the thunder. I know it can’t do anything and it’s the lightning I should be afraid of or whatever, I just really hate the unexpected loud rumblings,” she explained.

The older woman shook her head, though Kelley couldn’t see. “Hey, I’m not going to laugh, I promise,” she said. She thought for a moment, before saying, “Stay here. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Okay,” Kelley said suspiciously as the keeper left the room.

It took about twenty minutes, but eventually Hope came back. “Alright, come on,” she said, reaching under the blankets to pull the smaller woman off the bed.

“Where are we going?” Kelley asked skeptically.

“You’ll see,” Hope replied as she walked downstairs towards the living room.

The couches had been moved to allow for more space, and in the middle of the room was what looked like a fort constructed from blankets and the dining room chairs, along with the couches.

“I figured we could hide out in there and watch something on Netflix,” Hope explained when Kelley looked at her in confusion.

“You did this for me?” she asked quietly.

The keeper shrugged, a shy smile forming on her lips. “Yeah, I mean, you did it for me in London when the stress and the pain in my shoulder was getting to me,” she responded. “I thought I’d return the favor,” she added.

The defender laughed, returning Hope’s smile. “Carli’s going to think we’re so weird,” she said. She leaned up to kiss the older woman.

“She’s training with James, I doubt she’ll be back for a while,” Hope replied. “We can have it cleaned up before then,” she reasoned. She crouched down, opening the entrance to reveal more blankets, some pillows, snacks, and her laptop. “Now, come on,” she said, crawling into the fort.

Kelley followed, waiting for the keeper to get situated before laying next to her and snuggling in. “Thanks, Hope,” she whispered.

Hope smiled, placing a kiss to the defender’s temple. “You’re welcome, Kel,” she replied. “So, what do you want to watch?” she asked. “And please don’t say Glee,” she begged.

* * *

 Hope didn’t realize they’d fallen asleep until she heard the front door opening and Carli walk towards the living room.

“What the hell?” she heard the midfielder mutter.

She was to get up and move out of the fort when she heard Carli start walking up the stairs, mumbling something about stupid forts and showering.

Figuring she had at least fifteen minutes to clean up the mess, Hope started to get up, but stopped when Kelley sleepily protested.

“Stop moving,” the defender mumbled.

The keeper sighed, but moved to lay back down, pulling the younger woman into her. “Sorry, Kel,” she apologized quietly. “Go back to sleep.”

Kelley drifted off quickly, her breathing evening out after minute or so.

About fifteen minutes later, Carli appeared at the front of the fort, a brow raised in question.

“Kelley's not a big fan of thunder, so I made the fort as a distraction, and we’ve been in here watching stuff on Netflix all morning,” Hope answered the implied question quietly.

“It is a pretty cool fort,” Carli conceded after a moment. “Better than the one in London,” she added off-handedly.

“You saw that?” the keeper asked incredulously.

The midfielder smirked. “Yeah. I told Kelley I needed something from your guys’ room and she gave me her room key,” she explained. “I wasn’t expecting that, but I can’t say I was surprised.”

“You’re just jealous we didn’t invite you to hang out with us in it,” Kelley mumbled, half asleep.

Carli shook her head. “Sure, Kel. That’s exactly it,” she said sarcastically.

“Knew it,” the defender replied.

The midfielder rolled her eyes, then moved further into the fort, laying on the other side of Hope.

“Who said you were allowed in here?” Kelley teased.

“Me, considering the fort is made mostly out of my stuff,” Carli answered.

“Okay, you can stay,” the younger woman relented. “But only because I’m tired and don’t want to move,” she joked.

“Whatever,” the midfielder muttered. “How can you still be tired? Haven’t you been sleeping all morning?” she asked.

“I didn’t really sleep last night,” Kelley admitted quietly. “The storm kept me up all night.”

“Well, I think it finally let up,” Carli assured. “You can go back to sleep.”

Kelley nodded, leaning further into Hope’s chest. “Okay. Love you guys,” she said drowsily, quickly falling back asleep.

Hope and Carli looked at each other in surprise, before looking back at the younger woman.

“Love you too, Kel,” they both said quietly, before they also drifted to sleep.

They weren’t expecting it, and they weren’t expecting how it happened, but it felt right to them, and neither would change a thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review! I love hearing all of your thoughts and suggestions for stuff!
> 
> I don't know when exactly this takes place, timelines are a pain so I'm not bothering with that, but it could take place some time shortly after Give It a Shot if you want it to.
> 
> All mistakes are mine and at some point I'll go back and edit.


End file.
